shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Kira Yuki
'''IMVU NAME''' = Loftiecries = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: '''None = = '''Tattoos: '''None = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: ''' = = Compared to her older brother, Kira is a lot less cynical and a lot more… honest. Honest to the point where it’s rather blunt. She’s quiet-some when appropriate and she lets her brother handle all the talking as Mizukage while she chins up and throws some suggestions here and there, though never in front of the other superiors. Her understanding is that Kirigakure is under tension as an evolving village filled with new bloods, including herself. As a result, she’s determined to match up to her brother and hopefully hold the same strong exterior as he shows. When others see her, she’s mostly alone working on her abilities as a Yuki clan member. Her development is weak as of now as a twelve year old genin but as she furthers herself to unlocking her clan’s abilities, the promising stages will soon be in her grasp. When she isn’t training, she’s usually heading the domain’s garden roots where the Hidden Mist’s village sun hits the fertile earth most often. Granted that Earth Release isn’t in her elemental power, she makes up for it through her Water Release with utilizing mineral water to creating a fertile planting area for her herbal remedies. She likes to utilize her own abilities to create unique teas that she presents to her brother on his arrival home and from time to time, she harvests the garden fruit to donate to the younger Kirigakure urchins. = = '''Behavior: ''' = = As blunt as she is and given that she’s the Mizukage’s sister—from the Yuki clan—Kira was granted the name “Ice Princess” from the Academy students. Perhaps it was her know-it-all persona where she placed herself on top list rank in the Academy procedures, but that was out of habit considering she had to hold herself in a prestigious consistency to match up to her brother’s expectations. It was scary to think of the Mizukage’s reaction if his own '''sister''' was second place to some other Academy runt. Aside from that, Kira has a gentle manner in the way she treats others younger than her. The orphans of Kirigakure think of her as an older sister of some sort as she comes by to donate food and clothing made by her own hands. When she isn’t training and has time to spare, she only asks for gardening utensils and knitting material so that she can replenish her chakra while working on home remedies. She hopes that she could possibly utilize her gardening methods to create a public medicinal facility for the Kirigakure urchins. = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''''"There's good in just about everyone out there. You just have to be willing to look for it."'' = '''Summoning''' = = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: '''Despite the controversy going about the village, Kira Yuki isn’t directly related to her brother Hiroyuki Yuki by parents. Her parents passed her onto the same orphanage where she found herself developing ever since. As a result, she met Hiroyuki who looked onto her as an older brother and tended to her as if they truly were siblings. = = '''Child:''' Being sociable to other orphans, Akira was able to manage to see a brighter side to her future with Hiroyuki by her side. She didn’t know what it was like to have the goals her brother did but when he shared the interest in holding a rank as a shinobi, she followed along with his suite. = = ☀ '''Academy: '''Her admittance into the academy was a checkpoint in her life. She was actually going to go through with her dream to match up to her brother’s standards. Hiroyuki was already miles ahead of her on the scale of developments but that didn’t bother her at all. If anything it made her want to excel even more. So she made it a point to excel with weaponry—-though chakra control was her only problem. She found herself fumbling with emitting too much chakra, thus wasting her energy. She’d come home battered and fatigued from training which made it harder for her to continue with where she stood compared to him. Alas, she still passed the academy and moved up to genuine placement. = = '''Genin: '''Aside from her other classmates, Kira found herself all the more determined to advance to the next stage: water control. As a Yuki clan member, ice was the one element she needed to pursue with the elements of wind and water. Having to go after one or the other was going to be a difficult stage considering she was as impatient as ever, especially with her difficulty in chakra control. Despite this she continued training with other Jounins, trained with her classmates with the a Jounin present to oversee her developments, and at least once a blue moon—her own brother insisted on training her. She found herself progressing with where she was and now she intends to advance to her first primary stage with water in order to move to the next level. = '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: '''TUMS